The disclosures herein relates to a thermal cooling system and method for electronic devices, such as computers.
Many electronic devices, such as computers, contain heat generating devices, such as chips, processors, etc., that are disposed in a crowded area in the chassis of the device and thus cause an excessive amount of heat to accumulate in the chassis, which can cause failure of one or more of the devices.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for dissipating heat from a heat-generating device according to which a heat dissipating device exerts a relatively high, constant, uniform pressure on the heat generating device to ensure maximum heat transfer.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a clamp assembly that clamps the heat dissipating device to the heat generating device. The clamp assembly ensures that the heat dissipating device exerts a relatively high, constant, uniform pressure on the heat generating device to ensure maximum heat transfer from the heat generating device to the heat dissipating device.